As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, FinFET parasitic gate to contact capacitance continues to increase due to the scaling of gate pitch. In addition, as FinFET devices continue to shrink, more gate to contact shorts are experienced. The gate to contact shorts are a major yield killer for smaller FinFET devices. Thus, a reduction in both gate to contact capacitance and a reduction in gate to contact short failure are needed.